


Wait till tomorrow; you’ll be fine

by bruisingknees



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Trans Character, Eavesdropping, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 12:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20892158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruisingknees/pseuds/bruisingknees
Summary: “I’ve never heard them yell at each other before,” Abdi says.“Yeah, I hate this,” Jonas agrees on a sigh.“It’s like listening to your parents fight or something,” Carlos whispers.The three of them are sitting on the step that connects the hallway to the living room, in a cabin they rented to spend the long weekend together. They let the fire die a couple of hours ago, so the air in the cabin is quite frigid in the late autumn night. Carlos and Jonas are wearing appropriately warm sweatpants and shirts to sleep in, while Abdi is clad in only his boxers.





	Wait till tomorrow; you’ll be fine

**Author's Note:**

> Jonas!POV, how exciting is that? I love Jonas and just everything he stands for in his best buddy kind of way. 
> 
> This is a short one, I'm trying to get back in the mindset of actually finishing and posting fic, so I thought I'd start with something like this :)
> 
> Title is from the song Bones by The Killers

“I’ve never heard them yell at each other before,” Abdi says.

“Yeah, I hate this,” Jonas agrees on a sigh. 

“It’s like listening to your parents fight or something,” Carlos whispers. 

The three of them are sitting on the step that connects the hallway to the living room, in a cabin they rented to spend the long weekend together. They let the fire die a couple of hours ago, so the air in the cabin is quite frigid in the late autumn night. Carlos and Jonas are wearing appropriately warm sweatpants and shirts to sleep in, while Abdi is clad in only his boxers. 

“They got the double room and everything. At first, I was worried we were gonna hear them fuck but honestly, I’d prefer it to this,” Carlos adds.

“Yeah, man.”

“This is depressing, why are we even listening to this?” Abdi asks. 

“Jonas is here to intervene if he has to,” Carlos unexpectedly jams his elbow in Jonas’ ribs while he says it, making Jonas wince. 

“Shut up, I’m not getting involved.”

“You totally would. If Matteo and David are like the parents, you’re like Matteo’s dad. You’re the grandpa, dude,” Carlos snickers. 

“That doesn’t make any sense,” Jonas tries to point out. 

“Shhh, you guys hear that?” Abdi interrupts their squabbling. 

“It’s gone quiet,” Carlos says. 

“You think they’re done?” Abdi whispers again, making Jonas realize that they’ve been getting louder and louder, sitting out here blatantly listening in on their friends fighting. 

It was Carlos who came to get Jonas and Abdi from the room the three of them are sharing, after he came back from getting some water. He said he could hear Matteo and David yelling at each other in their double bedroom, on the other side of the cabin. 

The worried friends hadn’t known what to do, other than camp outside of their friends' room and listen. Jonas knows it’s probably not the best or the most rational thing they could’ve come up with, but they’re here now. 

“You think they’re gonna start fucking now? I take back what I said earlier, man. I don’t wanna hear it-” Carlos starts saying. Before Jonas can suggest they get the hell out of there and head back to their room, the door opens. 

“What are you guys doing on the floor?” Matteo asks. 

And maybe Jonas _is_ the grandpa, cause it looks like Matteo might’ve been crying, and all he wants to do is give him a hug and find a way to make it better. 

“Just… hanging,” Abdi replies with those wide eyes that always make him look guilty of whatever it is someone is accusing him of doing.

“Why are you in your underwear?” David asks Abdi. 

“He forgot his pajamas at home,” Carlos answers for him. 

“It’s fine, I run hot when I’m sleeping,” Abdi assures David. 

“Luigi, want to go outside for a smoke or something?” Jonas asks, already getting up from the step. 

Matteo gives David a quick sidewards glance before nodding and following Jonas to the door. They put on their shoes, but don’t lace them up, and grab some coats. 

It’s too early in the season for snow but there’s something _frosty_ in the air all the same. They’re definitely not in the city anymore. The woods around their cabin are only being illuminated by the moon and everything is so quiet. 

They haven’t smoked regularly in a long time now, and Jonas doesn’t really fancy a smoke if he’s being honest. He doesn’t even know if he has anything on him. Matteo doesn’t press him for a cigarette though. He just sits down next to Jonas on the little bench out on their porch with his hands in his pockets. 

They’d seemed fine when they drove up here this afternoon, is the thing. And Jonas has been trying to wrack his brain, to think back and figure out if there was already some tension there and he missed it. Or if maybe something happened during the course of the evening. But everything seemed fine when everyone said goodnight. 

“Did you guys hear all of that?” Matteo asks. 

“No,” Jonas says honestly. They couldn’t really make out what was being said through the thick, wooden doors. It’s also not like Matteo and David had been _screaming_ at each other. They were talking more loudly than they usually do though, but more than that it was the underlying tone that had their three friends worried. “We just heard that you guys were… arguing.” 

Matteo doesn’t seem to want to elaborate on it, but he honestly looks pretty okay now. He’s also wearing David’s coat, so Jonas figures it can’t be that bad. 

“Were you worried?” Matteo asks. He’s giving Jonas a smile that makes him think Matteo sees him as he’s the grandpa of the group as well. 

“Worried?” Jonas asks, all _pssh, are you serious?_ “About you and David? Never.” 

“Yeah, why’s that?” Matteo asks. 

“Because you’re in love and you’re the real deal or something, I don’t know,” Jonas grins.

“The real deal,” Matteo repeats. An owl hoots and Jonas thinks he sees some bats fly by. He’s just about to point them out to Matteo when his friend tells him: “I am, sometimes, you know? Worried, that is.” 

“About you and David?” Jonas asks and Matteo nods in reply. 

“Just in general? Or specifically about things?” 

“In general,” Matteo says after a short pause. “I’ve never done this before so I never know. There’s nothing to compare it to, I guess.”

Jonas puts his arm around Matteo’s shoulders and pulls his friend into him. Finally giving him that hug he’s been wanting to ever since Carlos pulled him out of bed to go and sit on that cold step. 

“It’ll be fine, whatever you guys argued about,” Jonas says. “Did you guys make up?”

“We were getting there, but then we heard you guys yelling in the hallway,” Matteo says. 

“We weren’t _yelling_,” Jonas rolls his eyes. 

“Well, you weren’t being stealthy either,” Matteo says and he’s right.

“Sorry,” Jonas says. “For eavesdropping.” 

“It’s fine,” Matteo shrugs. 

“So do you want that smoke?” Jonas asks. 

“Nah,” Matteo says. “Let’s go inside before we freeze or a bear gets us.”

“There are no bears here, dude, I keep telling you.”

When they make it back inside it’s David and Carlos on the step, while Abdi is nowhere to be seen. 

“Where’s Abdi?” Matteo asks, going to stand next to David. 

David nods towards their room and Jonas walks over to look into it. From the light streaming in from the hallway, Jonas can make out Abdi sleeping on Matteo and David’s bed. Arms and legs spread out, starfish style. 

“He asked me if I wanted to talk,” David says. “He got under the covers because he was cold and then he just fell asleep. I tried to wake him up but,” David shrugs. 

“Abdi is a deep sleeper,” Carlos finishes for him. 

“Well, what are we supposed to do now?” Matteo asks. 

“Bunk with these two?” David suggest. 

Abdi’s single is a lot smaller than the double in the room Matteo and David got, but they don’t complain as they get under the covers. 

“We slept in worse places last summer when we went road tripping,” Matteo says. 

“Tinier places too.”

“Please just don’t have sex with us in the room,” Carlos pleads. 

“Oh, Matteo!” David lets out an exaggerated moan and the bed starts creaking and scraping along the floor as the boys shake the bed to and fro in the darkness of the bedroom. 

“_Ha ha_,” Carlos says. “Goodnight, assholes.”

Jonas can hear their giggles. 

“Goodnight, Carlos,” Matteo and David say in unison. 

“Night, boys,” Jonas laughs. 

“Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, grandpa,” that’s Carlos being funny. 

Jonas didn’t quite realize how tired he was until he put his head down on his pillow, after David and Matteo started joking around like everything was fine. He must’ve been out cold really quickly though because he doesn’t remember lying awake and falling asleep at all. 

It’s Abdi who wakes him up very early the next day by plopping down onto his bed with him. 

“Abid,” Jonas groans, trying to roll away from his friend. He’s stuck by Abdi’s weight on the duvet though. Furthermore, the bed’s too small to roll away very far anyway. 

“What happened last night?” Abdi whispers. “I woke up in Matteo and David’s bed, and they’re in mine. ” 

“You fell asleep in their bed so they took yours,” Jonas thought that was pretty self-explanatory. 

“Man, Jonas, their bed is amazing,” Abdi whispers. “They really got lucky when we divided the rooms.”

“Yeah, but you slept in the bed,” Jonas points out. “So who’s the lucky one?”

“That was an accident,” Abid rolls his eyes. “They can have it back obviously.”

“Thank god,” David says from Abdi’s bed, probably woken up by Abdi’s _whispering_. 

Jonas looks over to the other bed to see David’s hair sticking up in every which direction. There's just enough light from the early morning filtering through the sheer curtains that Jonas can make out that Matteo has curled himself around David’s sitting form.

“Matteo,” David says, rubbing his hand over Matteo’s shoulder softly. “Let’s go to our own bed, Abdi’s back.” 

“Hmm,” Matteo grumps, curling himself around David even more. 

“Come on, up and at ‘em and then you can sleep for a little longer.”

Matteo wordlessly sits up and shuffles out of the bed, holding David’s hand as they make their way out of the room. 

“They look like they made up,” Abdi says with a big smile. 

“Abdi,” Jonas says. “Get the fuck out of my bed and into your own, man.”

“Oh, right, sorry!” And off he goes.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments really make my day ♥ you can also say hi on [tumblr](https://bruisingknees.tumblr.com/), if you want :)


End file.
